This invention relates to a diagnostic test device for determining the presence of substances in liquid media. More specifically, it relates to the provision of a multi-layered test device for determining the presence of immunological, biological, enzymatic materials or other analytes in liquids especially biological, industrial or agricultural liquids. Still more specifically, it relates to the provision of a multi-layered device for the detection of such substances in a rapid manner and wherein the results thereof are determinable without a reading instrument.